Fading Infront of You
by MiloMilkshake
Summary: Everythings seems normal until you found out something that will change everythin. What will you do if the one you hold dear slowly fade infont of you? Will you be able to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating my other fic. I'm kinda lost, there's nothing thats coming to mind. I do apologized so heres another fic that i really want to actually finish. Enjoy :)**

All the members of muse are having fun, dancing, singing, even playing games like when they were highschool. They decided to have a reunion after 5 years. They are all grown up, even Nico grew. Everything is going well until its time to end the day. They bid their goodbye to every one. Everything is going well until an accident happened.

"No! that can't be, please tell me that's not true." Eri said as she fell on her knees. She doesn't know how to take what she just heard.

"I'm sorry Ayase-san but I'm afraid there is nothing we can really do." A man with a white coat said. The man tried to help Eri stand but she refused as tears started to fall from Eri's eyes. The man could only sigh and mumbled a "sorry" before he left Eri.

"That's not true..it can't be.." she continued to cry not even caring if her sobs are heard from outside the room she's in. She clenched her fist and look at the window.

"Nozomi.."

Eri slowly opened the door and saw a very familiar figure that's lying on the bed peacefully. "Nozomi." she said and walked closer to te said girl caress her cheek that turned pale. A tear fell from Eri once again as she remember the conversation she just had with the doctor. She couldn't take it 'its unfair' she thought painfully.

"I don't believe him." she whispered and her tears continued to fell. The girl that's lying down slowly opened her eyes and look for the source of the tears that fell on her cheek.

"Ericchi" she called weakly, this suprised Eri and cursed herself for being caught crying. 'I don't want to worry her' she thought.

"Nozomi..this is-" but was cut off as Nozomi tried to pull Eri into a hug, she wiped Eri's tears and she smiled to assured Eri that she's altight.

"Why are you crying? I'm alright, this is just fatigue" Eri could only hug her back, she embraced Nozomi like she doesn't want to let go. Eri decided to hide the fact that the doctor said about her situation. She doesn't want to see Nozomi suffer. She wanted Nozomi to stay the same. Eri will do anything for Nozomi even if it means she have to bear everything on her own. Eri pulled away from the hug and caress Nozomi's cheeks again.

"I'm happy that your alright." Eri said and tried her best to smile.

"A week have passed after the incident and everything seems back to normal. Nozomi is now fully recovered, thats what she thought. But Eri noticed something is off with Nozomi but refused to think that its something serious. They continued to do their daily doings. They both have work. Nozomi in photography and Eri in arts and craft. Everyday they spent their time together, everyday they go on a date if possible and everyday Eri noticed the difference.

A month have passed. Nozomi the usually calm person became irritated over little things and she's having mood swings every now and then. It worried Eri of course but she mistook it with tiredness. Knowing Nozomi she probably stayed up late again, Eri thought convincing herself that its still spend some time with muse members despite Nozomi's attitude. Eri explained to the girls that Nozomi just needs to rest. She keeps convincing herself refusing to remember what the doctor said but even though thats the case, she always cried at night wanting everything to be just nightmare that she will soon wake up to. She's keeping everything to herself, the pain of seeing her beloved slowly changing. 'Please wake me up' she cried, she's in pain but she doesn't want to give up. Until one day everything she's keeping, hoping suddenly fell to the ground.

Eri heard a loud noise coming from their room. She hurridely went upstair to look for the source of the loud bang. She saw Nozomi clenching her fist, her face full of anger, frustration and irritation. She then saw a picture frame that turned into many pieces. She ran to Nozomi scared.

"Nozomi what's wrong?" Eri asked worridely.

"Ericchi who are they?" Nozom turned to Eri her eyes turned are red from crying. Eri could only hug her. She doesn't want to think that Nozomi is..'No' she thought.

"I remember them being important but I don't know why. Ericchi I don't want this." she cried harder and buried her face in Eri's shoulder. Eri hate seeing Nozomi this vulnerable and hurt.

"Nozomi they are your memories"

**That's it for the first chapter. Tell me if i should continue or not. Reviews are always welcome. Sorry for making them OOC, i can't really make their personality fit in the angst. Thank you! Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with exams and I went on a vacation. Here is the second chapter. I lessen the drama because I don't want to make it all sad. Hope you all enjoy!**

"You need to take a rest Nozomi." Eri said as she lay Nozomi down the bed gently. Nozomi nodded but before she went to sleep she mumbled a "thank you" to the one who always take care of her. Eri was a bit suprised, she stared at the girl who has been keeping her strong the whole time, a tear suddenly escaped her azure eye. "Your welcome" she whispered and planted a kiss on Nozomi's forehead.

Eri scanned the room and spotted the broken picture frame that was thrown by Nozomi awhile ago. She picked it up nd looked at the picture inside, it was them the 9 members of the muse. She could remember like it was just yesterday, its their first live together but even though its very valuable and unforgettable memories for all of them she couldn't believe that Nozomi forget about it. She knows that Nozomi is the type of person that cherish and value her friendship with everyone and yet she..just because of that ..Eri shook her head to dismiss all the negative thoughts she was having. "There must be something..." she thought as she stared at the girl again.

time skip..

Eri and Nozomi are having their dinner. Nozomi seems back to normal, she doesn't ask Eri about anything regarding of what happened earlier or who are the ones in the picture, it relieved Eri a bit.

"Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow besides its our day off." Eri asked suddenly while eating her food. Nozomi turns to her with her mouth full. Eri saw that Nozomi is struggling to chew her food, she even turned red from embarassment for looking like a mochi infront of Eri who is now containing her laughter. She tried to talk but failed as she was about to burst out the food from her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth by her hand. Eri couldn't stop herself from laughing anymore. She laughed hard. Nozomi glared at her as she swallowed the food and pout afterwards, it only made Eri laughed harder.

"Ericchi is mean!" Nozomi protested still pouting crossing her arms and looking away from the blonde.

"Sorry!Sorry! I just think your cute."Eri tried to console her but Nozomi didn't budge.

"I'm just happy" Eri continued as she smiled weakly. Nozomi could feel the sadness within Eri's word yet she doesn't know what. She slowly turned to her and stands as she saw Eri looking down from her that's currently in deep thought. Nozomi moved closer to Eri and wrapped her arms around her lover, it suprised Eri but relaxed as she felt a warm embrace from behind.

"Ericchi..I love you" she tightens her hold making the blonde grip Nozomi's arm gently in response.

"I love you too Nozomi" (I wish this moment could last forever) she thought.

"Of course I would like to go on a date with Ericchi" she smiled lovingly.

Time skip..

"Nozomi! Are you done?" Eri asked while waiting downstairs.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi exclaimed happily as she went down and run to hug Eri who instantly caught her. Eri smiled at her girlfriend.

"You look great Nozomi" Eri said and interwine her fingers with Nozomi who blushed. Nozomi is wearing a light blue sweater with cute designs, a not so mini skirt and cute light brown boots. Nozomi is having her hair untied (sorry I'm not good with describing clothes, I leave it to your imagination)

"E-Ericchi! That's being unfair." Nozomi replied. Eri only tilts her head in confusion.

"Be-becase I think Ericchi looks even better." she continued feeling quite conscious, Eri giggled at her.

"Mou! Ericchi let's just go." Nozomi dragged Eri still with their interwined fingers they continued to go to their destination.

For their date, first of they went to the mall.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Let's go there!" Nozomi said pulling Eri to the chocolate shop. Seeing where they were going Eri's eyes became sparkly yet she pretend not to be so excited. She cleared her throat.

"If-if that's what you want" Eri said, Nozomi giggled.

After going to the chocolate shop they decided to go to the clothing section of the mall.

"Nozomi why don't you try this." Eri said while showing some clothes to Nozomi.

"Okay" said Nozomi and took the clothes from Eri and went straight to the fitting room.

After a couple of minutes of wearing the clothes, Nozomi showed it to Eri.

"So what do you think?" Mozomi asked twirling around to let Eri examines it.

"..." Eri went silent as she stares at Nozomi.

"Is-is there something wrong?" Nozomi asked. Eri shook her head and smile sweetly.

"I just think that your beautiful in anything you wear."

"There you go again." the purple head face heat up.(Mou! Ericchi is such a sweetheart) she thought looking away. Something caught her turquise eyes along the bunch of clothes that piled up. She smiled mischievously at her idea.

"Ericchi!" Eri turned and her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"No-Nozomi! What are you doing?" Eri said checking if someone saw what is happening. Nozomi is showing an underwear to Eri holding it up a bit higher than intended that made the blonde feel ashamed. She quickly pulled Nozomi's hand down.

"I just wanted to buy Ericchi underwear besides I would love to see you wear this toni-" but was quickly cut off by Eri's hand that covered her mouth. Eri sighed, Nozomi smirked.

...

"Do you wanna grab some parfait?" asked the blonde.

"Sure" the girl beside her said.

They have gotten a seat inside the parfait shop. Eri is the one who ordered, it leaves Nozomi to survey the area around. She felt familiar to the shop but couldn't find the reason why. She sees familiar faces as she look from left to right but doesn't really remember at all. Nozomi's head start to hurt and she couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Urrghh.." she started to cry in pain but it suddenly fades after a few minutes.

"What was that?" she said to know one then someone called her. She turns only to see her girlfriend holding two parfaits at hand.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked worriedly putting the parfaits on the table.

"I'm fine Ericchi, don't worry" she smiled a bit forceful because even her doesn't know herself. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde but Eri doesn't want Nozomi to feel troubled more so she decided to not ask further.

Finally after a couple of minutes of eating their parfait they decided to go to the park next. The park is not so far from the shops so it only took them a good 10 minutes of walking. There they saw couples that are dating as well and some family that they assume that having picnic and children playing.

"Its nice to see this kind of view right?" Eri said guiding Nozomi to their seat.

"Umm! This place is full of love" now Nozomi leans her head to Eri enjoying the fresh feeling they both having.

"Yeah, I wish it will always stay like this." staring at the sight infront of them.

Looking at it Eri always wanted to live a life with Nozomi for the rest of their life and even wanted to make lots of memories together. Now that her dreams are starting to bloom, she wants to take a hold of it as long as she can or rather she refuse to let go no matter what.

"Ericchi" Nozomi called in full seriousness making Eri snapped back from her trance.

"Nozomi?"

"Can you promise me something?" the purple haired ask looking at the sky.

"What is it?" Eri asked, Nozomi took a deep breath.

"Promise me that you'll always be happy whatever happens" she look at Eri with a small smile on her face. Eri doesn't know what to say she felt her heart clenched at Nozomi's word. ((What does she mean by that?) Eri thought, it bothered her like she wanted to cry.

"Nozo-" but she didn't had a chance to finish as Nozomi suddenly interrupts.

"I just want to see you happy that's all so please don't give me that look okay?" she said as she kiss Eri on the lips.

"Oh its almost time for the sunset, come on Ericchi" Nozomi exclaimed before Eri could react to her or to even give a response, she just sighed letting Nozomi drag her.

While walking to the place where the sunset could be seen clearly something caught Eri's gaze, its like a magnet that glued her attention from the excited purple haired girl to the thing that made her stop from her tracks. Its the jewelry shop. Nozomi stops as well and became curious at Eri's behavior.

"Ericchi?"

"Ah! Nozomi I forgot something important, can you go first" Eri said, Nozomi look at her suspisciously but nodded. She left the blonde reluctantantly, Eri sighed in relief.(I know this isn't part of our date but maybe its time)she smiled to herself

Eri walked to the jewelry shop,

"What can I get you miss?" a woman asked

"Umm..I wanted...

Back to Nozomi

"Hmm..I wonder what Ericchi forgot." she continued to go to the same spot they always go to when watching the sunset then suddenly she felt the same headache she had earlier, her vision become blurry.

"Urrgghh!" she fell on her knees, she hold her head tightly as she cries in pain.

The pain worsen and everything went blank.

**that's it for the second chapter. Suggestions and reviews are welcome. **


End file.
